


Intruder Escape

by DoodlebugQT



Category: Resident Alien (TV 2021)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Breaking and Entering, Escape, Oneshot, Other, Pursuit, Running through the woods, possible intentions of double homicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodlebugQT/pseuds/DoodlebugQT
Summary: Max and Sahar's break-in to discover the Resident Alien's secrets doesn't quite go as planned. When they both wake from the inside of their individual body bags, a terrifying pursuit is taken up to escape their would-be kidnapper and his clutches.Continued from episode 4 because I hate cliff-hangers and I really hope nothing bad happens to those kids.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Intruder Escape

His head hurt. The rest of his body wasn't exactly feeling too great either. There were shooting pains running up and down his arms and legs followed by steady twitching from his muscles. It took Max a long time to realize what had happened and as he tried to roll over and stretch his legs, he found an odd restriction keeping him from moving.

Confused, his eyes opened to reveal complete darkness and cloth pressing against his face. Bringing his hands up, he tried to move it aside, believing it to be his bedsheets he'd gotten tangled up in sometime during the night. Yet the more he tried to work free of it with no success, the more he began to panic.

With sinking dread, his mind slowly began to catch up with current events. This wasn't his bed and he wasn't at home. No. In fact the very last thing he could remember was the alien's house and wondering into his basement. His eyes widened as the last memory that played in his brain was the sight of the floating apple, Sahar reaching for it and a dazzling array of sparks charging through their bodies and blinding him. He distantly recalled the sensation of being flown backwards out of nowhere and connecting with something hard. After that, nothing. 

His eyes widened at the implication of that. How much time had passed? Was the alien back? He must have been! Why else would he have been stuffed into a bag--no! A body-bag!

And where was Sahar? Was she okay? 

With concern for his friend overpowering him, Max struggled even more to work free of his confinement. 

"Sahar?" He croaked in terror. His hands slapped up to his mouth just then and a new added dread overpowered his reasoning. He shouldn't speak. If the alien was still around he'd have been the one to put him in this bag and could have been watching it's movement from outside.

With that new-found knowledge, Max went suddenly very still, taking stock of whatever sensations he could sense outside of the bag.

There was something soft underneath him, a cushion of some kind. Well he thought he'd felt something soft beneath him before being knocked unconscious. Was that what it was. There was also the sound of muffled voices. 

Max went completely still by that, trying to discern what the topic of conversation was, but from where he was and the bag restricting sound just as well as movement, it was entirely impossible for him to tell. 

Max took a deep breath, calming himself as he worked around the bag. He could feel a zipper. Following the path of it, he found the end and, using his nails, worked it opened. He hadn't noticed how stuffy it'd been inside that bag until he felt the cool air waft against his face once his head had popped out. 

Max's eyes switched from this way to that, swerving around himself as he took in his surroundings and recognized the alien's bedroom. Sahar and he had found it right before discovering the locked basement. For all intents and purposes, it was entirely normal with rustic tones like the rest of the cabin, much to their combined disappointment. 

Glancing more around, he spotted an almost identical bag to his own resting beside him on the bed. One guess had him suspecting what was probably in that one as well.

Heart in his throat, he struggled the rest of the way out of his bindings and all but ripped the zipper off of the other bag. Sahar lay motionless inside it. Her pink hijab had come undone sometime between touching that apple and being stuffed in her own body-bag with her brown hair spilling around her. 

Max felt her face, patting it a little to try and rouse her. When there was no response, he shook her with more force. Heart in his throat and rising tears of dread, his ear pressed against her chest, trying to distinguish a heartbeat. It was soft against her coat but he thought he could hear a steady thu-thump indicating her survival. There was also a warm puff of air that had escaped her nose and hit his neck as he'd been leaning down, relieving the stress and rising terror in his chest. 

She was alive. Thank goodness she was still alive. Now he just had to get her to wake up. 

Patting her face and shaking her a bit more forcefully, she began to stir. 

"Sahar? Sahar! Wake up!" He hissed, not daring to speak too loud.

Her eyes slowly opened and she focused on him. Slowly sitting up, she held her head and hissed from the pain. "Max? What happened?" Her eyes caught on the bag wrapped around her legs as well as the other one that Max was emerging from. "Where are we?" 

Pressing his finger to his lips he shushed her quickly, pointing towards the door of the bedroom. 

"The alien and someone else is out there." 

She perked at the the thought, looking hopeful.

"Someone else? Maybe they can help us."

"Just a sec. We don't know who it is. It might be another alien for all we know."

"I don't think we'd be alive if that were the case." 

_Case in point_ , Max mentally agreed. Even still he decided to proceed with caution. Working up the strength, he climbed the rest of the way out of his bag and tiptoed to the door with Sahar close behind. Keeping silent they pressed their ears to the wood of the door and listened. Heated voices came from the other end, muffled but unmistakably angry.

"..can't believe you... four months... thought you were dead..."

 _Who is that?_ Sahar mouthed to Max silently. He only shrugged and pressed his ear more firmly against the wood. It sounded like a woman's voice and judging by her tone, she may have had an accent. Could that have been thanks to their alien language? 

Sahar's hand slapped to her mouth in shock when they each heard a single phrase.

"I'm your wife!"

Trading a frightened glance with each other they both nodded and decided their next move at the same time. Moving towards the only window in the room they opened it and climbed out as quietly as they could. 

They didn't have their bikes but they figured they'd be able to get a decent head start before the two grown-up aliens realized the two of them were gone. The circled around the cabin and made it to the road, breaking into a sprint the moment they were out of sight.

Sometime down the line Sahar had realized her hijab was askew and did her best to adjust it as they ran.

"What are we going to do?" She asked as their feet slapped the pavement. 

"We'll go the the deputy," Max decided. "She's the only one who even bothered to pretend to believe me. Even if the sheriff won't let her investigate, she'll at least keep an eye on him."

The girl nodded. "Sounds good to me."

They ran for a good long time before exhaustion finally forced them to stop and catch their breaths. 

When the unmistakable sound of a truck engine roared through the night, their hearts leapt in their throats the same moment both their heads snapped up to catch the gleam of angry car lights cutting through the darkness. 

Turning about in circles for a lingering moment of blinding fear, they dived into the trees, hoping the foliage would keep them safe. They hadn't gotten very far before the screech of tires caused them both to stop dead and check behind them. The booming sound of a truck door slamming cut through every other sound and the children quickened their pace as their hearts hammered wildly in their throats.

He was after them! 

They ran as fast as they could, ignoring the stitches in their sides until exhaustion forced them to finally find hiding spots. 

Max dove under a log while Sahar skidded under a bush close by. 

Their hands slapped over their mouths in unison to stifle their heavy breathing as they tried to calm their heaving chests. When the sound of heavy footsteps were heard nearing their hiding spots their hearts and breathing stopped entirely. 

"Kids?" The voice of Dr. Vanderspiegle called delicately with an undertone of sugary wickedness. "Let's not do this now. It's far too past your bedtime."

Sahar's hairs on the back of her neck rose as fingers dug into the ground beneath her to feel the weight of footsteps coming closer and closer to her hiding spot. 

"I don't have time for hide and seek, kids."

She knew she had to keep quiet, stay silent and still but those footsteps and that voice kept getting closer and the itch to pick herself up and run as fast as possible was irresistible.

Then that voice came directly from behind her, barely inches from her. "Why don't we talk about this?"

And she wasn't able to resist any longer. 

She shot to her feet and sprinted as fast as she could. Sadly, she didn't make it very far. She felt a hand clawing at her hijab and her head snapped back painfully and unexpectedly, forcing her backwards as an arm hooked around her neck and kept her in place as the man--no, the alien--pulled her with him. 

"Hmm. Not who I expected," she heard him hum behind her. She struggled and attempted to pry the bar-like arm from her throat. Her struggles only caused him to reinforce his hold, just about choking her with his grip. He dragged her forward and turned about, calling out to the darkness, "Max, where are you? Your friend is here with me right now. Why don't you come out and we can talk about this?"

"No don't! He'll kill both of us!" Sahar shouted before the arm over her throat tightened painfully, silencing her protests. 

"Max, I know you're out here," he called angrily. "Show yourself, or would you like me to snap your little friend's neck?" As if to demonstrate, a hand curled over her scalp and pushed it down enough to pop it. 

"Don't!"

An instant later, Max was on his feet, breathing hard and facing the alien defiantly. 

Sahar couldn't see his true form, only the guise he used to fool others, but Max saw it. It was all he could see. He saw the empty black orbs as they stared angrily at him and the scaly blue hands that wrapped over her throat. The curl of his mouth showed off his many sharp piranha-like teeth and the thought of those teeth tearing into Max's skin made sweat bead down his head in fear. 

The alien sneered as he pointed down to the ground in front of him. "Come here, Max."

"Let Sahar go and I will."

The alien hesitated, keeping his grip over her even as she struggled angrily, trying to break free of his constricting grasp. "Stop that."

Max watched as the alien switched his gaze between the two kids, thinking quickly of a plan to keep them both from running off again. 

"Walk in front of us," he ordered. To demonstrate how serious he was about it, he gave Sahar's head another experimental twist forcing out a cry of pain from her. Max jolted and he began to move, holding his hands up placatingly. 

"Alright, alright. Don't hurt her."

And he began to move in the direction the alien herded him in. 

He squinted in the distance and saw the truck lights gleaming through the trees and with sinking dread, he realized what the alien planned to do. 

The door to the driver's side of the truck was wide opened and the Alien ordered him inside. Blood draining from his face, Max hesitated, knowing in his heart of hearts that if he complied, his dead body would most definitely be found in a ditch the next morning. 

"Now!" The alien insisted, his voice dropping at least three octaves. 

Jolting from the intimidating tone, Max climbed through the driver's side and slid over to the passenger seat. Shoving Sahar inside after him, the alien slammed his door angrily and put the truck in gear, starting down the road again. 

Hands sweating over the handle, Max pulled up on the other door thinking maybe they could try to make another break for it, yet for one reason or another, it wouldn't open for him, even after he'd unlocked it. 

The two kids slid as far as they could get away from the alien, wishing it was enough to be at least out of arm's reach, but the truck's compartment wasn't large enough for that. 

"W-what are you going to do to us?" Sahar asked nervously.

To their added terror he only growled at them. "Quiet. I'm finding a more permanent solution for you both."

The implications of that statement caused them each to panic in their own way. This was it then. Their foe was going to kill them both. Two more bodies added to the investigation for the maniac serial killer on the loose. 

They remained on edge for the duration of the trip, inwardly running over one terrifying possibility after another. What was waiting for them at the end of this drive? Was it blades or laser guns? Would he use mind control to force them to kill themselves? Or would it be worse than that?

As they drove on in total silence, the kids began to recognize the outskirts of town. Before they knew it, they were pulling up to Max's house. This most certainly wasn't what they were expecting.

"What are we doing here?" Max asked shakily.

"Out!" The grown-up ordered, getting out of the driver's side himself and rounding the truck. Hesitantly they climbed out of the passenger side, which only now seemed to open for them. 

Once they had both climbed out, the alien grabbed each of their arms and marched them up the walkway. They traded worried expressions with one another before the alien released Sahar to pound angrily on the door. 

A moment later the curtains parted to reveal Max's parents. The door swung opened instantly and the worried faces of the Hawthorns greeted them, looking frantic as they took in the sight of the three of them.

"Max! Where on earth have you been all day?! We've been worried sick!" 

"They broke into my cabin," the alien deadpanned lowly. 

The mother and father shared mixed expressions of appall. "What?!"

"Max!"

The alien merely nodded, confirming his claim even more. "I think I speak for all of us when I say this continued harassment is getting a bit out of control." 

"Yeah, definitely." Max's mother leaned down, looking him dead straight in the eye, furious beyond reason and for one terrifying moment both kids were a lot more afraid of her than they were of the alien. "Max! What do you have to say for yourself? And you, Sahar! What are your parents going to say about all this?" 

They each opened their mouths to explain but his mother only cut them off.

"You know what--no! No. I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear anymore about aliens or conspiracies or any of it ever again! This has gone on far enough!" Turning back to the alien, Mrs. Hawthorne tried to offer her apologies. "Dr. Vander--I mean, Harry, we are so sorry about this. If there's anything we can do to make this up to you..."

"Yes," the alien said firmly. "Please keep your children from breaking into my house again." 

"Yes, absolutely," Mr. Hawthorne agreed. "And thank you so much for bringing them back."

"Next time I might not." Though the children had both picked up on the subtle threat of that statement, the two grownups did not.

"No kidding. Especially with a killer on the loose," Mr. Hawthorne added. "Kids, this has gone way too far. I'm not sure what your parents intend to say after finding out about all this, Sahar, but as for you, Max, you're grounded."

"But I--"

"Save it!" His mother cut in. "I don't want to hear another word from you for the rest of the evening. You two go upstairs and we'll be calling your parents to come and pick you up, Sahar."

"Before that, though, don't you kids think you ought to say something to Dr. Vanderspeigle for getting you home safe and sound?"

The two kids exchanged disbelieving looks with one another. This guy had been seconds away from killing them himself and now they were going to be forced to thank him? Where was the Justice? 

Before Max could protest or announce that he wasn't allowed to say another word though, Sahar spoke up for them.

"Thank you Dr. Vanderspeigle. We're very sorry for the trouble we caused you."

"I'm certain you are. I think it would also be best if I hung on to your bikes for a while, until I feel like you're not about to ride out and break into my home again."

"No, that seems fair," Mrs. Hawthorne agreed with her husband nodding beside her. "A little time without your bikes will serve you right."

The two kids looked outraged by the prospect of being deprived their main means of transportation but they both could sense it was the least they'd be getting away with tonight, so thankfully they had the frame of mind to keep their protests to themselves. 

"Again, we are so sorry about this, Harry," Mrs. Hawthorn lamented yet again.

He nodded and with a final withering glance at the two children, he stomped back to his truck.

"Both of you, upstairs, **now**!"

Without another word, the two children climbed the stairs and retreated to Max's bedroom to await Sahar's parents.

Once the door was safely closed, Sahar turned to her partner. "What are we going to do?" 

"We'll still tell the deputy," Max confirmed. "I know she'll at least find it suspicious that he's got that locked freezer. She just has to listen. No one else will, after all." 

"I sure hope you're right." She blew a sigh of relief out and dropped into a beanbag, reviewing the day they'd both just had. "That was a close one. I really thought he was going to kill us." 

"I'm pretty sure he was," Max announced, flopping onto his bed across from her.

"Yeah. Do you think that lady he was arguing with really was his wife?" 

"I dunno, but she sounded pretty mad," Max noted, thinking back to the voice they had overheard. "There was also that big map of the mountains lined up with those tacks in the basement with his alien stuff. I think they're markers. He's looking for something up there." 

"More pieces of his ship?" Sahar suggested.

"I dunno but I don't think we want to let him find what he's looking for." 

"What should we do then?"

"First we need to go to the deputy and tell her what we saw. If she doesn't help us, then no one will."

"Okay, and after that?"

"Plan A first, and then we'll see about Plan B."

"Alright then." She sighed rubbing a little at her neck at the place the alien had gripped her.

Max jolted up, almost completely forgetting about her momentary position as his hostage. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you pretty bad?"

"I don't know. It throbs, but I don't know if there'll be a bruise."

"If there is, then maybe we could use that as evidence."

Sahar just shook her head. "No. They won't want to listen. You heard them, after all. Any time we try to bring that alien stuff up, they'll just shut us down. We have to make sure we have enough evidence to give them no reasonable doubt about it."

"Well alien or not, he still hurt you. Isn't that evidence enough?"

"After all the stories we've been telling? I doubt anything we try to say against him will be taken seriously by now."

Max groaned, hearing the point she'd made. He'd tried up and down to convince his parents that guy was trying to kill him and they still never believed him. It was so unfair!

Sahar looked up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on his bedroom ceiling in contemplation. "Hopefully my parents will let me go outside after all this." 

Max only shrugged. "If they're like my parents they'll probably take your stuff away, like your gaming consoles and toys. The alien's holding our bikes hostage so there's also that."

"Yeah, but my parents are pretty strict about this sort of thing." 

"Well if anything, you can just say it was my idea."

"No! That's much worse," Sahar explained fearfully. "If they think this was your idea they won't want me to hang out with you anymore. It's much better if they assume I came up with it myself. It's been hard for me to make friends, so if I play it off like I was trying to impress you, they'll be a bit more understanding." 

"Alright, they're your parents so I'll let you handle them."

"Thanks." 

Max smiled at the foresight of his new friend and was grateful the universe had chosen to send him someone who was clever.

"You know, you've got a way with handling grownups. It's kinda impressive." 

"You basically just tell them what they want to hear. The rest is easy."

"I'll keep that in mind."

They talked for a bit longer about what all they'd seen in the basement, the maps, the floating apple, and what may have been hiding inside the freezer the alien kept locked up. Not to mention the hair-raising terrifying hostage situation that had forced Max into his truck with almost little to no effort. It was a shock to know that he only needed to catch one of them to gain both of their cooperation. 

Well, they resolved to make sure that didn't happen again and once they had the deputy on their side, they'd be that much quicker to defeating this alien once and for all! 


End file.
